zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Featured articles
Featured articles of Zeldapedia are articles that represent the best articles Zeldapedia has to offer. For articles to be featured on the Main Page, see the queue. For previously featured articles, see Zeldapedia:Previous featured articles. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view #...be factual and not incorporate theory presented as fact #...be properly sourced if controversial information is entered into it #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement templates (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) #...follow the Manual of Style and the #...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article #...not be the subject of any ongoing edit wars See here for a list of current featured articles on Zeldapedia. For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia:Wikipedia's treatise on featured articles. How to nominate an article # First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. Also, add the nomination template to the top of the article you nominate. # Certain users may object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they must then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). If no reason is supplied, their vote will not be counted until they do this. # Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. # The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. How to vote # Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. Edit and fix these if you have time. # Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. (If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved.) # As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. # Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 10 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". # If a page reaches 10 supports in at least one week, without any opposes, it shall be added the Queue. Alternatively, if it gets 10 supports with opposes, it must wait an additional five days for the opposes to be corrected if possible. Eventually, the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the main page as featured, marked with the template and removed from the list of nominations. Featured article nominations Mirror of Twilight Call me crazy, but I dig this article. Looks good, images nicely accompany the reading, and is detailed and descriptive. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Support # It's a piece of class. Only needs to be De-HoT87-ified a bit. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:20, March 20, 2010 (UTC) # Great article. Although there is a lot of text, the images that accompany it seem to fit that you just don't care... - McGillivray227 02:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) # Looks nice Oni Link 19:59, March 20, 2010 (UTC) # The theory section is a bit long, but it's good overall. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) # Insert generally undescriptive praise here that doesn't really matter because it's obvious that I'm supporting ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:47, March 21, 2010 (UTC) # I dig it too.-- C2' / 20:26, March 22, 2010 (UTC) # Looks great! The 22:45, April 18, 2010 (UTC) # Not bad, I think this is a good quality page. Oppose Comments Windfall Island Stunning. I think you all know most of my adjectives by now, so you can just assume that I think it's a good article. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 22:10, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Support # Nice placement of images, and a good amount of them at that. Also, a good wealth of wording. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn # Interesting and good! The 22:45, April 18, 2010 (UTC) # It's not perfect, but it's good enough at present. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) # Looks tight. Not too big or missing anything completely, but then its not too small or having stuff it doesn't need. Nice! - McGillivray227 00:39, April 19, 2010 (UTC) # Works for me; nothing wrong with it as far as I can tell. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:22, April 19, 2010 (UTC) # I refuse to assume you think it's a good article! You're just adding this article out of a complex plan to take over the wiki that none of us can understand, aren't you? You don't actually think the article is good!..............Or I could be spouting off nonsense in a pseudo-mockery of your presumption that we will follow your advice and assume you think the article is good. I guess that's possible too. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' ' 05:41, April 19, 2010 (UTC) # We need a new featured every now and again, otherwise the same page will get stale. This is a decent article for featured. ~Pgans 14:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC) # The page is verry clean looking and detailed. Oppose Comments Rito I have been working on this page for a while and now think its good enough to be a featured article. The article has about as much information on the Rito as you can find. Do you think its good enough to become a featured article or dose it need something more?--ShutUpNavi (talk) 00:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Support #Great job, ShutUpNavi! The 01:35, April 24, 2010 (UTC) #Quite lengthy and the right amount of wordage. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze http://i910.photobucket.com/albums/ac302/AkiGrahamShitatsuchi/anonymoustiny.png Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Oppose Comments